This invention relates to a dust collecting apparatus, such as a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a device to be used in such a dust collecting apparatus. Even more particularly, this invention relates to an improved cyclonic vacuum cleaner cone which effectively conducts particles of debris inside of a dust collecting apparatus.
Conventional dust collecting devices usually filter the dust laden air through mesh fabric bags before returning air to the surrounding environment. Frequent use tends eventually to cake the filtering surface of the mesh fabric bag with debris, thus decreasing the efficiency of the bag and allowing particles to be transmitted to the surrounding environment. This is potentially hazardous since particles may become suspended in the air, and not to mention, the filter bag must be changed more frequently.
In response to this problem, it heretofore has been customary to introduce a pre-filter separator means in order to clean the air prior to filtering. Such means generally comprise a helical debris conducting device either mounted within a conical separator, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,302, or attached directly to the walls of an internal chamber of the apparatus, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,961. Although these devices effectively separate debris from air, manufacturing of the separate parts leads to an increased production cost due to both fabrication of the part and assembly of the unit.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved uni-body construction for a debris conducting device to be used in a dust collecting apparatus.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a low cost method of producing such a device.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent when the preferred embodiments of this invention are considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.